Generations (PC game)
, | date = 2293, 2371 | stardate = 48650.1 | publisher = MicroProse | developer = MicroProse | platform = PC | published = May 20, 1997 }} Summary References Characters :B'Etor • Data • Beverly Crusher • Guinan • John Harriman • Geordi La Forge • James T. Kirk • Lursa • Marruu • Alyssa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Tolian Soran • Montgomery Scott • Demora Sulu • Deanna Troi • Worf Leonard McCoy • Antonia Salvatori • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Chodak dreadnought • warbird • Cha'Joh ( bird-of-prey) • Romulan warbird • SS Lakul ( ) • SS Robert Fox ( ) • attack cruiser • ( ) Locations :Amargosa • Amargosa Observatory • Amargosa system • Antilios I • Arvada II • Bersus V • Earth • Epsion II • Galorndon Core • Halee II • Veridian III • Veridian system Veridian IV Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Chodak Empire • Human • El-Aurian • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan • Human Borg • Breen • Ferengi States and organizations :Chodak Empire • House of Duras • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Starfleet Command Other references :2293 • 2371 • airlock • android • antibody • antimatter • antimatter reactor plug • Axionic flux invertor • breather mask • Chodak probe • Chodak shell • commbadge • control panel • coolant • deflector dish • disruptor • diving bell • force field • fusion reactor • graviton invertor • holodeck • hydraulic lift • illuminator core • inertial damper • isolinear control circuit • Jefferies tube • Ktarian egg • macrovirus • magnetic justifier • observation platform • photon torpedo • plasma coolant • rogerium • security pass • shield frequency • stellar cartography • subspace field • synaptic node • Ten Forward • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • trilithium • turbolift • VISOR • virus • warp drive • warp core • warp nacelle Appendices Trivia * This game greatly expands upon the 2371 events of the 1994 film ''Star Trek: Generations'', by not only depicting the same locations glimpsed onscreen in the movie, but by offering several new planetary locations (Arvada II, Bersus, Galorndon Core, etc.) where the storyline involving Soran’s plot to destroy stars and return to the Nexus unfolds. * Although released in mid-1997, two-and-a-half years after the theatrical release of the motion picture itself, the production still ended up reuniting most of the main movie-cast (including actors William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, and Malcolm McDowell), who ended up recording brand-new dialogue for the PC game's new events and locations. * The Klingon bird-of-prey seen in both the film and the PC game is referred to by the name "Q'urash" in the game, but is designated "Cha'Joh" in the Star Trek Collectible Card Game. Images file:Star_Trek_Generations_PC_Game.jpg|Cover image. file:Tolian Soran.jpg|Doctor Tolian Soran. file:Picard2371.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard. file:Johnharrimangen.jpg|Captain John Harriman. file:Demora.jpg|Ensign Demora Sulu. file:D12 class.jpg|D12 class. file:Enterprise crash.jpg|The Enterprise crashing into the atmosphere of Veridian III. file:USS Farragut.jpg|The USS Farragut. file:EnterpriseB.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). file:klingonBird-of-Prey ChaJoh01.jpg|''Cha'Joh''. file:marruu.jpg|Marruu. file:tommy Singer.jpg|Marruu. file:DurasSisters.jpg|Lursa and B'Etor. External link *